hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Snowflakes
Snowflakes & Soulmates is the fifteenth episode of Season One and thus 15th overall of Hart of Dixie Summary LAVON'S PARENTS VISIT BLUEBELL Zoe Hart is thrilled to see snow in Bluebell , but the rest of the town is superstitious that it wil bring bad luck. When Lavon's parents (guest starts Hudson and Petiford) make a visit to Bluebell, Lavon thinks it's the perfect opportunity to introduce them to Didi, but the introduction doesn't exactly go according to plan. Lemon and George make a big decision about their future. Plot Lemon and George decide to elope in Charleston, South Carolina, but have troubles getting to the courthouse. They finally make it to a courthouse, but do not go through the eloping process. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland *Eisa Davis as Addie Pickett *Ross Philips as Tom Long *Deborah S. Craig as Shelley Ng Recurring Cast *Nadine Velazquez as Didi Ruano Guest Cast *Valarie Pettiford as Caroline Hayes *Ernie Hudson as Ernie Hayes *Peter Breitmayer as Norbert *Don Deforest Paul as Marv *Madison Turner as Teenager Mention Only *Wes Brown as Judson Lyons Soundtrack Notes/Trivia *Lemon and George decided to elope, but though decided not to go through it - 3 episodes from now is when George learns why Lemon is putting so much effort in the wedding and 7 episodes from now is when the wedding episode takes place. *Lavon and Didi break-up in this episode. Episode Title Cultural References *James Patterson Quotes Lavon Hayes: It only snows in Bluebell once in a while, but when it does, bad things happen. ---- Lavon Hayes: When are you all going to make up? Zoe Hart: When that spineless infant apologizes for breaking up me and Judson. ---- Lemon Breeland: Today? It's snowing outside- are you trying to doom our marriage? ---- Wade Kinsella: Ernie does this Lil' Wayne impression, and Caroline's like the mom you never had. ---- Didi Ruano: Now I'm just a witness to their marital disaster. ---- Zoe Hart: There's a lot of blood- which surprised me, 'cause you know I've heard you can't get blood from stone. ---- Lavon Hayes: Didi, you are a genius. It isn't said enough. Wade Kinsella: I know I've never heard it. ---- Lavon Hayes: What I understand is that in real life, you don't always get to be with the one who makes your heart pound or your knees weak, okay? No, real life is about being with a person you can make a life with, someone who's attainable, someone you have something in common with. True love is just a fantasy. ---- Ernie Hayes: Make up your mind- do you want to honor forty years, or just the great ones? ---- Brick Breeland: You might be right. But if it's any consolation, it's his loss. ---- Magnolia Breeland: Oh my God. You are such a girl. ---- Wade Kinsella: I helped Lavon's parents get back together. Zoe Hart: Which they did...in my bed. Wade Kinsella: I...I changed the sheets already. ---- Zoe Hart: For the record, Judson was not my true love. Gallery Snowflakes&soulmates 7.jpg Snowflakes&soulmates 6.jpg Snowflakes&soulmates 5.jpg Snowflakes&soulmates 4.jpg Snowflakes&soulmates 3.jpg Snowflakes&soulmates 2.jpg Snowflakes&soulmates 1.jpg Links Category:Episode Category:Season One Episodes